


The Rooftop

by EmmyKottakis



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyKottakis/pseuds/EmmyKottakis
Summary: The game is coming to a close, and Sebastian Moran is watching it unfold right in front of his eyes. As Jim Moriarty makes his way to the rooftop where he will meet Sherlock Holmes in a once and for all showdown, his sniper is nearby, a rifle trained on Sherlock. How this all goes down depends on the precise actions of each man; sniper, criminal, and detective.





	The Rooftop

Sebastian Moran was crouched near a window, aiming a gun towards the rooftop of Bart’s hospital. Through his earpiece, he could hear the distant song “Stayin Alive”. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the distant figure of Jim Moriarty, perched on the edge of the rooftop. Stayin Alive. Their song. Sebastian remembered dancing to it in their bedroom on more playful nights. He could remember the rare glimpses of a smile from the criminal mastermind.   
Sebastian had a simple task- aim the gun, and if he ever got the signal, shoot Sherlock Holmes.   
“I’m taking you to dinner tonight.” Sebastian blurted out to Jim through the earpiece. “Candles and wine, the whole damn thing. No killing the waiter this time.”   
“If you say so, tiger.” Jim replied. Sebastian could almost hear the smile through Jim’s voice.   
Sebastian stayed focused as a moment later a man in a long coat stepped onto the rooftop. Average height, black hair, long walking gait. Sebastian paused for a moment to take in the winds, make sure his shot would make it, but he hardly needed to. It was an easy shot, less than 200 meters away. Sebastian imagined how he’d go to dinner with Jim later that night, be done with this foolish game that had consumed so much time. He ignored the words that filtered through the earpiece, something with beat digits and a code. Sebastian’s brow furrowed as Jim started to pace in a circle around Sherlock Holmes.  
“Stop walking in circles you idiot, or I’ll have you shot.” Sebastian hissed through the earpiece. Jim stopped his walking, standing directly in front of Sherlock and giving Sebastian a clear shot. Sebastian looked through the sight of his weapon, keeping his eyes focused on Holmes while only half listening to the conversation going on meanwhile.   
“It’s too easy!” Sebastian heard Jim yell with exasperation. Sebastian frowned slightly, stayed focus, preparing himself for the signal if necessary. But he couldn’t help but wonder…  
Jim was always obsessed with staying interesting. Having a challenge, never being bored. Was he just talking about Sherlock now? Could it be more?  
Sebastian was a bit startled as Jim’s voice came through the earpiece...shouting? Why was he angry? Disappointed? Sebastian scowled slightly and tried to listen while concentrating on the target.  
“I’m disappointed. I’m disappointed in you, ordinary Sherlock.” Sebastian heard Jim say. He sounded actually aggravated. He sounded dangerously bored.  
“Daylight robbery!” Moriarty shouted after a short moment, pulling Sebastian’s mind to a memory. Those nights spent with Jim, planning out the vault opening, the break ins. Of course, Jim had done most of the planning, and Sebastian had sat back and admired his genius at work.  
“Fairy tales…” Sebastian heard the key word. One of the many signal words they had for this particular situation. Sebastian held onto his weapon with one hand and pulled out his phone quickly with the other.  
“Be on standby,” he messaged to the stationed assassins in 221B Baker street and near the police station. He quickly pocketed his phone and went back to carefully looking through the sight on his weapon. He could only hear snatches of speech from Sherlock, but Jim’s words were much clearer through the earpiece.  
“Oh, just kill yourself, it’s a lot less effort.” This wasn’t supposed to be so complicated, Sebastian thought to himself.   
“Boss, you can just let me take the shot.” He murmured to Jim. No response. Jim continued prompting Sherlock to jump off the building.  
Sherlock grabbed onto Jim’s coat suddenly, tipping him backwards, holding him suspended, ready to fall off the edge of the building. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, gripping his weapon tightly in his hands.  
“Get your damn hands off of him, that’s the man I love.” Sebastian muttered, and he found himself wondering if Moriarty heard him.  
“You’re just getting that now?” Jim replied, whether to Sebastian or Sherlock, Sebastian didn’t know.  
After more dialogue, all seemingly unnecessarily dramatic to Sebastian, Moriarty stepped away from Sherlock, for a “moment of privacy”. Sebastian took this as an opportunity to speak to Jim.  
“Why does this have to be so complicated? I’ll just shoot him and be done with it.”  
“Patience, tiger. There is a game in play.”   
“Just let me shoot him, you don’t have to play this damn game!”  
“Yes I do. We must reach an ending. We all do at some point.”  
“Cut the riddles, boss!” Before Sebastian could continue, Moriarty turned, shouting to Sherlock. Back in his little game. Sebastian could only watch, struggling between confusion and anger.   
Moriarty and Sherlock had stepped forward towards each other, and Sebastian made sure his gun was aimed at Sherlock’s head.   
“I am you.” he heard Sherlock say.   
“He’s not you, he’s not you, because I love you, and I will shoot him in the goddamn head if I have to!” Sebastian yelled, not caring anymore if Jim was angered, not caring anymore about anything because everything Jim had said was starting to unravel slowly right in front of his eyes.  
More conversation. Sebastian found himself wishing, hoping dearly that this would end, that he could go home with Jim, forget all of this mess.  
“You’re me.” Moriarty said himself. It was like a stab in the heart to Sebastian.  
“Jim, just stop it! Stop this, right now, and let me shoot him! I love you, and this isn’t worth your time, he isn’t worth your mind or this goddamn game!” Sebastian was yelling, he didn’t care, he couldn’t care, because this was his Jim he was looking at, his boss, his.   
“Thank you.” Jim’s soft voice carried to Sebastian’s ears.  
“Thank you,” Jim repeated. “Bless you.”   
The world was frozen, as Jim shook Sherlock’s hand. It was frozen, because in slow motion Sebastian watched as Jim’s left hand took hold of a handgun. A handgun that was not intended for Sherlock. It couldn’t be, because that was never Jim’s style.   
“JIM! For fuck’s sake, Jim, I love you!!”  
There was a gunshot. All thoughts turned blank. Sebastian slammed his gun against the floor, and he was crying and pounding his fists against the wall, screaming and sobbing at once and whispering “I love you” to a corpse that couldn’t listen.


End file.
